The Blame Game
by fathia11
Summary: Elizabeth is a fortunate young girl that loves her life but when she gets kidnapped on valentines, her life isnt as neat as she thought. And all this is because of her ex-drug addict who thought that moving to Australia would keep her away from harm and his past would be forgotten about...
1. Life

"Brrr-Ring. Brrr-Ring" Shouted my alarm clock. I snapped up and stretched my arm. It was a beautiful fresh day. A perfect start of term. I got out of bed and neatened the bed cover and the pillow. I walked to the mirror and stood in the spot light of the sun and scanned my face. It was clean, fresh and young. I smiled and grabbed the hair brush from the dresser and brushed my hair high and wrapped it with a hair bubble, creating a perfect pony tail in the middle of my head. I walked out my room to the toilet, shutting the door quietly so mum wouldn't wake up and inspected my teeth. Shiny bright and squeaky clean from the night before. I brushed my teeth and checked myself over one last time before I went down stairs and poured myself some cereal and milk. I felt better than ever today. It was the first day of spring term, I had my best friends waiting for me at school and everyone liked me. What a life! I walked out the door before mum could tell me off for not washing my bowl. I crossed the zebra crossing and turned the corner.  
I'm Elizabeth, also known as Liz. I'm 13, in year 8, doing pretty good at life.  
I live with my mum, dad left us when I was 5. Neither me nor mum know why he left us, it just happened. I don't remember him or mum ever having a fight or falling out; they were a perfect couple until one day he decided to leave us.  
I entered the school gates after 10 minutes of walking. The twins, Roxy and Ricky were waiting by the gates, giggling and talking. When they saw me walking into the school, they stopped and skipped up to me.  
"Hey Liz!" they squealed. There brown short hair bobbed as we jumped up and down. We all squealed when we saw Amy get out of her sisters shiny black car. She ran to us and we started the welcome back seminar.  
Our parents were college best friends, so us three were technically best friends before the age of one. Ricky and Roxy are both sport girls, going to every sports club and fitness centres. On the other hand, Amy is a classic lady, wearing her hair in different styles, up to date with the latest fashion news and kept track of the celebrity gossip.

"Quiet!" Screamed Mrs Davies, Her face turning bright pink from trying to make us quiet. Unlike most teachers she's the only one who we enjoyed having.  
"As you all know, Margret had to move to Manchester, so tomorrow we will be joined with a new student." Mrs Davies was our class teacher for English and Registration. In both of her lessons, I sat on a table with Amy, Roxy and Ricky.  
I tore a paper from the back of my literacy book and started to scribble some words down.  
_Tall, Short brown hair, Blue eyes, Rude and bossy.  
_I passed the paper round my table and patiently waited until it was passed back to me. Ricky finished writing her last word without the teacher suspecting anything and handed it to me.  
_Short ,Long blonde hair, Blue eyes, Spoiled brat and popular. Amy  
Average, Green eyes, Curly black hair, Talented and teachers pet. Roxy  
Short and fat, Dark brown eyes, Short blonde hair and freaky. Ricky  
_I laughed at the predictions. I hoped she's not as bad as we think she will be.  
The school bell rang, signalling first lesson, which for us was English.

I stepped inside my small and comfy bedroom and shut the door that mum painted brown, to tie in the brown leopard printed wall and everything else that was either leopard printed or brown in my room. I was just so fascinated by the unique prints. Take my bed cover for instants, covered from top to bottom in black and white prints. My dresser? Brown prints. TV? Decorated with dark purple fury prints, and half my clothes were prints.  
"Liz! Dinners ready!" mum bellowed from the kitchen. Mum was the typical lady, very feminine, nails and hair done every week, lipstick applied every morning then every two hours and she freaked if anything was out of order. I ate dinner with mum in the living room and had a girlie talk about make up. I just played along with it. When I finished, I went back to my room and checked on my friends before i called it a day.  
Welcome to my life.

**_Dear Dairy  
_**I chewed down the last bit of burnt bread and flushed it down my mouth with milk and headed for the door. But before I could make a run for it, mum stopped me.  
"Forgot something?" She asked walking down the stairs with her reading glasses sleeping on her head. I looked around the house and shook my head. Mum lightly tapped her checking, sighing for a kiss. I sighed and met her half way up the stairs, gave her the little peck she wanted then ran out the door. I was already 15 minutes late! I didn't want to be any later. I tried to pick up the pace after every step until my tall skinny legs couldn't go any faster.

Unfortunately, I didn't make it in time, I was 5 minutes late.  
I turned the dull bronze knob and entered the class room.  
"Good morning Elizabeth, why dont you take a seat?" Mrs Davies greeted with her adorable welsh accent. I was surprised to see that for once she was wearing her hair out with beautiful curls on the sides, topped with a simple plaited head band. I pulled a chair from the side of the room and took it to my table.  
"As you are aware, we have a new pupil joining us this term, her name is Victoria Brown. She will be arriving shortly but for now we will have a short English qui..." Ma'am paused her sentence as she was interrupted by knocking. A little head peeped through the door.  
"Ahh, Victoria, how wonderful of you to join us!" A tall brunette walked through the door with her uniform smartly presented and a Persian green bag dangling from her shoulder. Her black fringe covered her eyes and her long hair fell over her shoulder She walked over to Mr Davies desk and stood at the side, waiting to be introduce.  
"Well class, this is Victoria Green, your new class mate. You will give her a welcoming start" She looked at Jay and Louis, the class trouble makers. "Ok Victoria, where would you like to sit?" ma'am asked. Victoria looked up from the floor scanning the class room for a suitable place to sit. There was the nerds at the far end, the Goths, the near the window, the silent speakers and us.  
"Can I sit at the front table?" Victoria asked. Mrs Davies nodded as she handed a chair to Victoria which she placed next to Amy.  
"I'm sure you'll fit in Victoria" Mrs Davies reassured. "Amy, Ricky and Roxy would you kindly be Victoria's tours?" The three nodded and lesson began.

**_Dear Dairy_**  
I finished the pizza just before the third period bell rang. Me, Amy Victoria and the twins walked into our drama class and waited for instructions from the teacher.  
Victoria was good company; she was quite funny and friendly. I haven't learnt much about her, mainly because she just arrived yesterday and because she's not an open person. I think she'd fit in perfectly with the Goths. After this week she'll probably realize that she doesn't fit in with us and find some other friends.  
"Ok class!" Sir sang "Our new unit is miming. To warm-up, get into groups of four and create a short scene about anything. NO TALKING!" Sir instructed. I quickly slipped of my shoes and skipped over to Amy who was accompanied by Victoria.  
"I've got an awesome idea! There's a thief and he robs... Are you ok? I asked her. She was awfully quiet.  
"Yes, it's just that me, Roxy and Ricky were suppose to look after Victoria" She answered. I looked from Amy and Victoria to Ricky and Roxy who were messing about near the windows.  
"I understand" I vaguely answered. I decided to sit out in the corner of the drama room and watched everybody make a fool out of themselves. Every once in a while Amy would throw me a sympathetic smile. I caught several glimpse of It won't be like this for ever I thought, It'll be over in a week, Victoria will find other friends and everything will be back to normal. Everything will be back to normal... I'd hate if this was how things were, _permanently. _

**_Dear Dairy  
_**"I've literally been replaced by the girl!" I exclaimed. I moved my finger backwards, not wanting the knife to slice my hand off.  
"She hasn't even had her first week yet, and everybody is just all over her! Even Amy likes her!" Mum tuned in her every-once-in-a-while mmm hmm to make it look like she was listening, but the earphones in her ear and the heavy music that was leaking out of it made it obvious she wasn't. I chopped the last bit of cabbage and added it to the salad before taking it to the table in the lounge.  
"Darling it's ok, everything will turn out just fine" mum said, translating into 'Don't bother me, I'm busy right now.' Mum put on her black oven mittens and took out the roast chicken and put it on the table. She took of the mittens then threw it onto the counter and plucked out her ear phones.  
"What was it you were saying?" She joked. I frowned at her before sitting down on the polished oak chair.  
"Your just jealous that Vicky is smart, pretty and popular" mum teased.  
"Don't call her Vicky!" I growled. Nicknames were for best friends, and I had enough of Ricky and Amy calling her that.  
Mum grabbed the cutlery from the draw then handed it out between us.  
"Help yourself." I broke of a juicy tanned chicken leg and served myself some Chinese rice. I quietly ate my Chinese rice and bit at the chicken.  
" I've been thinking about applying for a job!" mum squealed "I've taken job interviews, I've bought new smart clothes, I've everything planned"  
"Really? For what?" I beamed. I was really delighted mum was getting things back on track, ever since dad left us, she was so confused about what to do, how to pay the bills, how to cover the school fees but she covered all her worries with a mask called a smile. She had become so good at it that even a lie detector couldn't read her mind. When she's sad she smiles, when she's angry she smiles, even when she's worried she smiles. I think that's what makes her so young and beautiful.  
"As your registration teacher!" My mouth dropped open to what I heard. I know I said I wanted mum to find work but as my teacher? Think how awkward that would be!  
"You what?" I asked. Praying that I misheard.  
"You heard right! Say Good morning to Miss Lincoln!" I teared of some chicken and stuffed it into my mouth.  
"Mum tell me the truth!" I pleaded. "What have you applied for?"  
"I am telling the truth why don't you believe me?" I glared at her with my i-know-your-lying face.  
"Alright! I applied for a job at the fashion industry, They said they will be sending me a letter tomorrow letting me know if I got in" Mum whispered, acting like she applied for newspaper person or dustbin man. My mouth dropped a second time but this time because of amazement.  
"Are you kidding me?" I asked, not believing my ears. She nodded with her head down. I jumped of my seat and screaming at the top of ears I hugged her.  
"Amy Lincoln Annel, daughter of Elizabeth Lincoln Annel, working in the fashion industry, designing the latest fashion wear all over the globe, how about that?!"  
"Don't get ahead of yourself! I haven't got in yet remember?"

I crawled up to my bed and snuggled inside the duvet. How about it? My mum a famous fashion designer... That would be crazy and unbelievable. Me and her would travel all around the world, promoting her latest trend, we would have a big house...Our own butler...Millions of people would want our autograph... And the whole world would be dying to become my best friend. And not even Victoria could replace me... Maybe everything _will_ turn out just fine.


	2. Evil Wears a Smile

Dear diary  
I sat on the couch, which now had a big hole, searching for something to watch on the T.V. There was not a single channel worth to watch. It was Sunday night and I had nothing better to do with my time. I finally decided that there was nothing worth to watch and strolled over to the fridge, making my way through the kitchen with the dim lights and opened the door. The fridge greeted me with a blast of frightening cold air, which sent a shiver down my spine. It was so cold I started shaking. I got the can of coke and as I turned around I was frozen by the sight I saw in front of me. I just stood there unable to move. A stranger was standing there, growling.  
She stood, staring, not once blinking. I blinked then rubbed my eyes several times trying to wake myself from the nightmare. How many times I tried, I just would not wake up….or maybe it wasn't a nightmare?  
The girl walked to me, speeding up with every step. A few feet later she was charging at me. She had her hands out then tickled me. I let out a cry. And pushed her away.  
"Gocha didn't i?" Still startled I stood there waiting for an answer.  
"Elizabeth it's your mum here" she explained waving her hands in front of me.  
"Wow mum?" I tidied my hair and rubbed my sweaty palms against my pants. I let out a deep breath of relief.  
"Gocha didn't I" she repeated.  
"Mum it wasn't funny" I urged.

I opened the door of my room. I opened my bedroom door and took out my leopard printed laptop from my dresser draw and sat it up on my desk. I was having those nights were I was really tired but my eyes were wide awake. I was so bored out of my mind that I decided to search interesting facts about the human body. Then, I relized I had to go visit my dad tomorrow and mum was going to force me awake at 5 am. I snapped the laptop shut, not bothering to shut it down and as soon as my head touched the pillow I fell into a world of dreams.

**_Dear diary_**

I dreaded the time that stupid alarm woke me up, where as other mornings I would be by up the first bell. I guess this taught me a lesson: never sleep late when there's school the next night.

Today we're going to visit Dad. I am dreading it. We have to stay there for two whole days! I really don't want anything to do with him. I'm sure of that. I know that he doesn't too. He has his own family now, so do I. And I like it the way it is. Mum with me, dad with his wife and three kids.

Mum bought me a dress and shoe's to wear. It was a formal grey with a sewed on coat. I put them on then went over to the mirror. I brushed my hair back since I could see anything. I turned back to face the mirror but my reflection made me stumble back. I looked so different. I… I was so grown up. My cheeks lost there baby fat and you could see my jaw lines, my waist curved in and I was much taller. The dressed curved and turned where my body did. I brushed my hair and braided my crown then in to a side plait. I was growing up by the minute. I patted of the dirt on my dress. I held my head high and walked out the door. I met mum half way down the stairs. She gasped in shock which made me halt. A tear drifted down her cheek.  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
"My girls growing up" she answered. I let my confused expression go and smiled. That really touched me. I hugged her then she kissed me on my forehead.  
I ran past her to be with my breakfast: maple syrup with cereal. I forgot all about dad's visit and fell into a world of my own while eating the cereal. A world of unicorns and fairies. When I finished, I got my suitcase and put on my beautiful glass heels. Just like the ones in Cinderella.  
"Mum are you ready?" I shouted, not realizing she was beside me.  
"Yes" she answered.  
"Oh sorry" I let out a little snigger.  
She gave me an unexpected hard punch on the arm.

"So, are you happy about seeing Mr Appear?" Mum didn't like calling Dad by his first name. Her eyes were secured on the road. I could see she was uncomfortable talking about the subject  
"Dreading it!" she could see in my expression I wasn't really. I wanted to show him how much we didn't need him, how we came past him the day he divorced from our lives. I wanted him to regret the day he left.  
"Well me to."  
" Ugh! I hate his children! So spoiled and bratty!" I confessed.  
"Lizzie, what did i tell you? Did Mr Appear speak to you ever since?" Mom started  
"Ever since when?"  
" Ever since he walked out on us"  
"We just say 'hi' when we visit each other."  
"Well if you want I can tell him to… to leave us. Completely".  
"Urn, well if you will benefit from it then yes" I would sacrifice anything for my mom.

About an hour later of having the most unpleasant talk about dad and his family we arrived at our destination. I opened the car door to be greeted by a blast of hot wind burning on to my face. The wind tackled with my hair to try and get it to flop but the hair spray I put on conquered the wind. I carefully walked out clutching my clutch in one hand and my suitcase in the other.  
I could see that all the eyes were on me now. I walked down the red carpet with the eyes flowing my every step. I trembled a little but kept my balance. I lowered my glance to the floor. And walked on.

I firmly stepped on dads new house door step. It was decorated with blossoming flowers, blooming all over the place. Mum knocked on the door, One, Two, Three times. She looked down at me putting on a reassuring smile. I passed the smile back. I could hear mumbled thrilled shouts and noises. The lock clicked open and the door flung wide open, exposing the hallway of the house. It was narrow and long, leading up to a kitchen, where an unbelievably glorious scent was coming from. It drifted me back to the days when my mother and my father were still married, the fried chicken and curry-rice special he use to make. I quickly snapped back from my once-upon-a-time-where-everything-was-perfect dream and locked my eyes on dad. Him and his selfish egoistic ways. I'll never forgive him. I grimaced at him. Hello? I am nearly 14 and I think I deserve some answers. He looked at me, not once changing his expression. I looked deep in to his eyes looking for answers or clues to my question. But the only thing that was there was sorrow, pain and regrets. He was in deep dejection and discomfort of some sort. I felt his pain in my heart. I felt sorry for him in a way I couldn't make out. I looked away from him trying not to look back.  
"Well, Hello would you like to come in?" Mrs Appear broke the silence.  
"Yes, thank you" answered mum.  
Mrs Appear lead us through the hall to the lounge. She wore a black pencil skirt with a puple ruffle sleeve cut shirt. I sat down on a next to mum.  
"Do you want lunch first or are you not hungry?" she asked.  
"A 23 hour journey to Australia and you think we are not hungry" mum answered again, mimicking Mrs Appears accent.  
"Well, if you would not mind following me down the hall to the kitchen dinner will be served in 5 minutes". I stood up and followed her in to the kitchen, I was too tired to look at anything. It was all blurred bright colours to me. I took a seat next to the window and looked outside. I held my head up with my hand, with my elbow wresting on the polished oak table. I made sure nobody could see me and I closed my eyes. I thought about nothing but the colour blue. It's the colour that helps me relax, a colour full of bliss and calmness. The blue sea gently rocking and swaying. The night sky.  
"Dinner is served." I woke up from the self-hypnosis and looked around me. Everyone was looking down at the plate of food in front of them.  
"And here's your." His hoarse croaky voice. dad handed me a plate of pea and ham soup and bread dip.  
"Every one dig in." his voice, so sore and disturbing.

Mum and I slept in a room which was on the small scale. It was stuffy with no windows to let the air in.  
"Mum." I was brain-sick with lies and desperately needed to find out the truth. And i decided it was enough. I was going to get what I wanted.  
"Yes darling?"  
"Promise me with all your life that you will tell me the truth from this second forward."  
"Baby, what's the matter? "She scattered up from the bed and walked over to mine.  
"Mum I'm sick of lies."  
"What lies?"  
"Stop pretending your innocent." She went over to stroke my hair but I sat up and went to the other end of the bed.  
"Don't you think I'm old enough to get some respect?"  
"I don't know what you talking about" She answered confused. She lowered her tone.  
"I would give you some truth if I knew what you were talking about"  
"SOME truth!? I want all the truth" by this time my voice was loud and I was on the verge of breaking down. I frowned and looked down.  
"Calm down Elizabeth, you will embarrass me in front of everyone." She would only call me 'Elizabeth' when she was vexed with me.  
"I will not calm down Amy" I answered with her tone. Tears leaked from my eyes. Now she knew I was talking serious. "Oh, I'm going to embarrass you! Why is everything about you? It feels to me like my whole life is a lie! The only thing I know that's true is that you and dad are separated, my name Elizabeth and I'm 13. Oh no no no, YOU might not even be my real parents." I stopped from a sip of breath then I carried on. "My whole life is a total mess and I am trying to find out the truth and set the lies aside and all you can say is 'you will embarrass me!?" My hands went frantic. I had no control over them like my tears.  
I knew I was exaggerating but I wanted the answers.  
"Ohh, grow up Elizabeth. All you ever said was I, I, I. Every thing I've done is for you, you, you. You have made my life complicated. YOU have made me lose my job and YOU have made me get beaten up several times. Is there something in common in those sentences? Yes, YOU!"  
I looked up at her concerned. I realised everything she said was true. Several times she came home black eyed or bruised and tell me it was all right. She would come home some nights with her purse missing or her shirt ripped and act like it was another normal day.  
My nightdress was drowning in the puddle of tears it was in. She had the right to be mad at me, she had the right to make my nightmares come true. My eye's were popping red and burning up. My eyes, nose and mouth were drooling with grief.  
"Well, if I've ruined you life why don't you just kick me out or something, that would be good for you" I spitted. I cupped my mouth realising how selfish I was being. My heart was pounding so hard. I was angry and terrified of what would happen between us. A little thing could make all that happen. I would live thousands of lives full of torture just to erase that bit of time. I ran from the room and locked myself in to the toilet. I never knew I was being so selfish. I only had the time to think about what was wrong in MY life not hers. I never stopped and thought about what was difficult for her and her problems. I was never willing to give my time and work out our problems.  
I didn't care about the truth now. Not if it would end to that. I carried on sobbing to try and stop all the anger and emotions. It didn't matter how long or how hard I tried to let it go, it stayed with me.  
I knew that crying would do me no good and that I really needed to go to sleep. I tried to imagine myself in a sea of blue looking up at the glistening blue sky. I tried counting all the sheeps in the world but none of the nonsense worked.

**_Dear diary_**  
I woke up in the bathroom tub with my night dress soaked with what I think is my tears. It all came back to me, all the shouting, tears, confession and heart ache.  
The room was alit with a candle in the corner. Its flame were dancing and jumping which made a pattern in the room. It was fairly big and spacious with cabinets and shelves stocked with hair and body products. The whole room tied in with the colour of the wall paper which was dark pink .  
I went over to the window in the corner and exerted it open. The hot blast of afternoon air. What a good feeling. It was late afternoon near evening; the sun was shining like always and creating orange patterns in the sky. I tied back my hair which was stuffed into my mouth with a hair band that was on my hand. It was the one my mum gave to me for a present when I was a little kid. I kept it because it was special to me. She said that it was a sign of love, and that when she died she would be in that bracelet and with me where ever I went. I took it out of my hair and brought it up close to my eyes and examined it. Not once taking my eye of it. It had loves and hearts all over. I turned it around and around looking for something but I didn't know what. I stopped at a little bit of papery feeling thing sticking out from the bubble. I got grip of it and tugged it out. It was a little paper folded several times. I unfolded it and I could see that it had writing on it. It wasn't as clear as crystal but I could make out the words.  
**_Dear my dearest Elizabeth,  
Your time in this world has brought me happiness and glorious adventures. With you always by my side means the world to me. You have taught me many amazing lessons. I know that sometimes we have pathetic arguments and fall outs but I want you to know that I love you and you will always be a treasured possession in my heart. I will be proud of you whatever the choices.  
_**I stared at the paper feeling like a pathetic teenage brat. My chest heaving up and down. My whole life I had thought my mum never cared about me and she took me as a joke. I had been narcissistic, arrogant and self centred. My mum loved me. I was her little baby. I was her daughter. I was the other side of her. And she was the other side of me. She was best friend, the only one I could totally reply on, the only one I could totally trust. I couldn't keep the tears in anymore. I broke down completely. I wailed and howled. The crying made me choke as I could not gasp for air. The tears were running down my cheeks and into my mouth. My nose was raining its own tears. My heart was burning. I would have died for her. I was banging on the wall with frustration and dismay. I weakened to a snivel when I heard banging on the door. I brushed my hair back and straightened my clothes.  
"Hello? Open up!" the voice wasn't familiar at all. It was probably the Appears.  
"Who are you and what do you want?" I asked. I didn't want to see or talk to anyone. Today I wasn't in a good mood. I heard some talking like they were discussing something. Then some one finally said:  
"Liz your food is on the floor" this voice was perfectly recognisable, it was mum. Even though I regretted the things I said to her yesterday I still didn't want to see her. I waited till they left then walked to the door and got my breakfast.

I just realized that today was the day we are going back to London. I hadn't packed anything and my clothes were scattered throughout the whole house. Now or then I would have to step out into the real world and get my clothes. I was dreading to see all their faces. If there was only a way to not be seen by anyone, that way I wouldn't have to talk to them about what was up between me and the toilet. If only…That when I had an ingenious idea. I would get Molly, the smallest Appear member who was only 7, to hunt for my clothes and pack it for me. Molly was a little brat that would all ways go through my makeup and paint it on her face.  
-Perfect.

"Liz! Are you read? It's time to go back home" Mum was screaming at the top of her lungs.  
"Yes" holding the suitcase tightly with one hand, I opened the door with the other. The tender breeze brushed my face ever so gently. It was about 9:00pm, the sun was still in the sky but you could only see the slightest hint of it. The sky was orange with some blue weaving in and out.  
I walked over to the car dragging my suitcase brutally on the floor.  
I went to the car door and got inside.  
The fight between me and mum had to be resolved. We had been in the car for two hours and none of us had said a word. The atmosphere was tense and nerve wrecking. It was like one false move and we would be dead. It was typical. One of us had to step up and speak. I decided that it would be me.  
"Mum, I'm sorry for all the things I've said last night, and I'm sorry for all the pain and chaos I have brought to your life. And last and foremost, I am sorry that I am your daughter." I conveyed every word with affection from the bottom of my heart. It was so painful to say but I wanted to show that I really did love her. My throat was aching from saying them, then my head starting spinning all around the place. My eyes were watering but I tried my hardest not to start another tantrum. I didn't know what mum was going to say next, would it be bad or good? Would she forgive me?  
"Liz its O.K, you haven't hurt me at all and I love that you are my daughter" the 16 words that I would cherish forever. I looked at her with tears in my eyes. She would never stop loving me. A tear dropped from her eye and splashed onto her shirt. I admired her. However many times I broke her heart she still loved me. It felt like everything in the world was perfect now. It felt like we had conquered hunger and poverty and greeted world peace into the world. It felt like the world was heaven.  
"I love you mum" I blurted. I don't know where I got that from.  
"I love you too" she replied.

The rest of the journey was spent in comforting peace and quiet.  
When we got home I jumped straight into bed. I didn't loose time wondering about school or anything. I mean it was 1:00!

**_Dear diary_**

I forgot to mention that today was a day from the Aphrodite, the goddess of Love and beauty. It was valentines. People would send others fake heart lifting messages and notes just to see them get excited. But I wasn't the type of 'lady' to get all joyful and merry over a boy asking me to a date. For me and my best friends, valentines was just another normal school day.

I stepped out from the bus and walked home ignoring the creepy house. I was still unsettled about what happened at school today. The weekend was enough emotion but then Monday _has_ to bring something to make it worse. I guess I was just over thinking everything. I mean tomorrow is probably going to be a normal school day. Everyone will forget about what happened and everything will be normal, hopefully.  
I knocked on the door waiting for mum to answer. I could hear clashes of pots and pans. Then finally she opened the door.  
"Evenin' baby, bagged yourself a valentines?" Our normal relationship and love for each other was back.  
"Mum you know how it works, I don't like boys remember…." I stepped onto the rug and wiped my feet.  
"Oh, since your older I thought you would have changed" I could see she was disappointed. She forced on the most plastic smiles of all times.  
"Well dinner at six as usual." We regarded looks and went our own ways. I went up stairs and she went back to the kitchen. I was glad home life was back to its usual self. I went up to my room and changed from my school clothes to my night gown. I strolled over to my make up box. It was contaminated and filthy. I hadn't used it for many years. But what mum said might of have been true, 'since your older, I though you would have changed'. I got some tissue from the side and polished it, until the bronze case was illuminating. I lifted up the case. There were four sections. In the first section were squares and shapes filled with different coloured powder. The second section was for the lip balm/sticks and nail polishes. The third section was stacked with some fake tan and bronzer, the last was full of hair and face accessories. I decided to have fun and try one or two things. I picked up the box and placed it near the mirror. I got the spare chair from the corner and started the art work on my face. I got a thick brush and tapped it on to the purple powder and applied it on to my face. Then I got a thin brush and put on a thin layer of black near my eye lid. Put on some blusher and dark red lipstick. It turned out I tried everything in the box, but I was trying to get the best out of me. When I finished it took me a while to adjust to the temporary me, even though I looked so beautifully elegant and divine. I started to giggle; I had done a magnificent job. I held my head up with pride and walked out the door.  
"Dinner time!" wailed mum.  
I took my seat near the window and waited for mum to serve me. She served lasagne on a small white plate with petal decorations. The cheese was melting on to the plate. An adorable scent drifted from the lasagne up to my nose. I couldn't wait to dig in. But then the problem at school escaped the locked dungeon and in to my mind. My fore head started to crumple up and my smile turned upside down.  
"Ohh I see you put makeup on" Mum sat down on the chair opposite me and started to eat. She looked back up me and she could see that something was on my mind.  
"What's the problem?" she asked. There was no point in keeping it to myself so I let it out.  
"Someone started rumours about me and when i tried to talk to Amy Roxy or Ricky, all they did was ignore me and i thing that stupid Victoria has something to do with it. " I got flash backs of my 'friends' locked arm in arms with Vicky laughing and giving me the most repugnant look I've ever seen. Then people pointing and laughing at me. My eyes started to water but I knew if I cried my eyes would look like a panda because of the eyeliner and anyways I would have been crying over a daft little thing. I looked up and commanded my tears to go back. And that goes to show that Amy, Ricky and Roxy weren't really friends.  
"So what was the rumour about?" I could see that mum was concerned a little too much. She placed her fork down and focused on my eyes, digging for answers.  
"Something stupid probably, they wouldn't tell me" I was over them now. They acted like we never met, that I was a stranger to them. Every second I question myself: who had spread the rumour? Who had started it?  
"Do you know who started it?" Mum was so worried, but she was worried for no good reason, I was absolutely fine.  
" Mum its ok, you don't need to worry." She smiled and went back to eating. I could hear the faint noise of the doorbell. I stood up and walked to the door, picked up the envelope and opened it. The envelope was plain red. It was addressed to 'Elizabeth Lincoln'. The piece of paper inside was crisp. I sat down on the first step of the stairs and starting reading.  
**_Dear Miss,  
I hope I don't sound too cheesy,  
But I have always been blinded by your beauty,  
And I hadn't the nerves to show you the real me,  
But now you have got me on my knees,  
Just once chance, me and you I plea,  
I hope you agree,  
Will you go out with me?  
Anonymous_**

I smiled at the paper. It was so sweet. I decided I needed to know who it was.  
"Mum, I've got a valentine. We need to go shopping for a dress" I got up and put my shoes on. Whoever wrote the letter, I was definitely going to like. I could see by how it was packaged and written that it was someone with a true heart. A real man. I could feel that somewhere inside, that my feelings for people starting to change. It was weird but I guess I had to get use to it since I would have to marry and everything.  
"You haven't even touched your food! Aren't you going to be hungry?" Mum asked, stuffing her face with lasagne.  
"No mum, now let's go!" I put on my coat and opened the door. The sky was completely black, without the lamps we wouldn't of have been able to see anything. Mum was right behind me. It was rather brisk and refreshing. The wind blue at my neck giving me goose bumps.

Mum and I came back home at quarter to nine with a dazzling long purple dress; it was perfect for a romantic evening. It had a bow on the top right hand corner which was sprinkled with sparkling sequins. It was sleeveless with a love neck. It had circles which grew in size around the whole waist. It was quiet tight on the top but loosened at it went down. Mum chose it especially because it suited the whole dark makeup on my face. Then we bought a pair of purple heels with flowers down the neck of it. All put together it looked so chic and lady like which I guess was what I was becoming. I laid the dress down on the foot of my bed and settled the shoes beneath it. I carefully climbed on to bed and pulled up the cover. I started to direct my whole date in my head. We would go to the 'LOveS DiNNerS'. It was a café where when you find your 'person' you go there for your first date. It was a tradition that started in the early nineties. Even mum and dad did it.  
We would go in there and start talking about our past and our interests and get to know each other a little bit. Then if he meets my standards and regulations we would go over to the 'tree of kiss' and, well I don't need to say any more. That's my private business. But who could it be? Well, there is a boy I like. His name is Zachery. He's from South Africa with brown glowing eyes, stunning brown hair and adorable dimples. I've never talked to him ever since I by accidently punched him in year three.  
It might be anyone from my year. Or a paedophile…. I just have to wait and find out.  
Please let it not be a paedophile. Please god.

**_Dear diary_**

Today I pleaded for mum to not make me go to school. I didn't want to go to school for two reasons: 1)I didn't want to face another day like yesterday. 2) I wanted to look outstanding for my date. Ever since the letter, I had become so happy and light.  
Mum said she would let me off just because today was my first date and that she'll never let me off again. I wanted to use my time to search make up ideas and try it on.  
I went back up to my room and turned the laptop on. It allways takes some time to load so I decided to go down stairs and eat. I went down stairs and brushed my teeth then went to the kitchen and poured myself some cereal. I rushed eating it leaving no time for it to go down so I ended up puking it up. It was a revolting sight. Lesson learned. It was mainly brown bumps and lumps from the cereal I didn't chew properly. It had yellow fluid swimming around it. I took a piece of tissue and wiped it up. It took me a few sheets before everything was tidy but a revolting and bitter smell started to take its place.  
" Mum? Can you please clean the smell up?"  
" Ok." Mum sighed.  
I thanked her with a kiss on the cheek. I could waste no time in cleaning, I had to get to work straight away.

It was thirty minutes before the 'big' night. I already chose the type of makeup I wanted and applied it on. It was the exact same one I had on last night. It was the only one that suited the clothes I was wearing. I got my dress and carefully slipped in to it. Then I walked over to the laptop to search for some good hairstyles. I wanted to be flawless for my date. I planned what I was going to say and when I was going to say it. Ok, I'm a control freak! But I want this night to go smoothly and perfectly.  
I concluded that the French Twist was the best one. I got my hair and put it into a French Twist. Then I started to pull some strands out to give it that 'messy look'. I brushed my fringe down since it was everywhere and clipped it to the side. I wanted mum to be the first one to see so she could tell me if it was as bad as I thought it was. Before I started I had covered all the mirrors so I could not see myself. I had to trust mum. If I looked bad, I could blame it on her.  
" Mum! Come and look!" Mum came running. She opened the door and froze.  
" Well?" I was waiting for an answer not a person to stare at me. She smiled. Then ran and hugged me.  
" You look beautiful" she commented, still cuddling me. I could feel a drop of water on to my shoulder. She stepped back and wiped away the tears.  
"You're beautiful" she repeated. The alarm bell rang which made us both jump.  
"Well, wish me luck." I was so eager to find out who the person was.  
"Shall I drop you of?" Mum offered.  
"No it's all under control mum" I replied. I slipped on my heels and ran to the door. I unlocked the lock and walked into the world of beauty. The sun glistened and casted wonderful patterns of orange and pink. My dress floated in the sea of wind. The sky was perfect, the temperature was perfect and the atmosphere was perfect. All perfect for the perfect date. I think I was getting too excited. A date is a date, nothing less and nothing more.

It was my first time going to Loves Dinner. I went inside and sat down on the sofa nearest to the window. The cafe was full of couples on dates, chatting away and getting to know each other. The spirits were high and it seemed that everyone was having a good time. I sat there, all by myself waiting for my blind date. A waiter came over, up to my table.  
"Excuse me madam, are you Miss Elizabeth Lincoln Annel?" He asked. The waiter had a deep and posh voice. He was around the age of 40 and formally dressed in a suite and bow tie.  
Who's Mrs Elizabeth Lincoln Annel? Mrs Elizabeth Lincoln, Mrs Elizabeth Lincoln. Who on earth was that. I started to chant the name. Of course! It was me.  
"Well, yes" why on earth would he want me for though?  
"There's a letter a special someone wants you to have." He handed me the letter then went to another table. I ripped open the envelope impatiently and took out the letter. I started to read it to myself:  
Dear Miss,  
Your probably wondering who this is,  
Don't worry I do exist,  
Just follow these instructions,  
It'll lead you to a day of bliss.  
Now, go and walk to the tree kiss,  
I will be there, do not miss.  
Anonymous.  
This person surly liked to rhyme! I got out from my chair and walked out the door. More people entered the cafe. They were all a world of their own. They were so dreamy and in a bubble of love.  
I finally managed to get out and walked into the woods. The tree of kiss was an evergreen tree. It was fairly large and protected us from the son. It was crowded with picnickers in the summer. People would go over and carve in their love's name. Every Valentines someone would hang a mistletoe on it, so if you stood under it then you would have to kiss someone, even if it meant by force.  
I walked through the woods until the middle met me. The tree welcomed me with a gentle brush to the cheek. I immediately rubbed of the germs. The tree was deserted. There was not a single soul there. I looked around for the mystery man, but he was nowhere to be seen. I started to have second feelings about this. I was in the middle of the woods all by myself, there was definitely something wrong about this meeting. I don't think I was there for a kiss but for something more…  
I heard a swift movement in the bushes. The leaves started to shake. This was not right. I had to get out of there. I held the bottom of my dress, threw my shoes of and started to jog out from the centre of the wood, trying to find help. I speeded my pace up until I was sprinting. I was caught in the several paths. I didn't know which was which. I started to loose my mind. My head was everywhere. I kept on ending up in the tree of kiss. I started to pant. A few moments later the panting turned into wheezing. I stopped for some air. I bent my knees, put my hands on them then put my body weight on it. I breathed in from the mouth and out from the nose, trying to relax my body. My breathing slowed down until it was back to its normal pace. As I stood up I could feel flesh on my back. I stopped everything I was doing, including breathing. The thing puts it hands over my started pulling me through the wood into a white van. What was it doing? I tried to turn around to see what 'it' was. But the thing had it's hand firmly on my neck, preventing me from turning around. I got hold of the finger covering my mouth with my teeth and clenched the top jaw and bottom together. I was aiming to break their bones. That's what they truly deserve. I did not buy a beautiful dress, take hours to put on make up and buy expensive glass slippers for nothing. What was I doing? Thinking about my clothes? For gods sakes I was being kidnapped!The person slipped there hand away and slapped me on the head.  
"Don't do that." It was probably a man. He had low voice with an American accent.  
"Don't run or talk back. And always do as we say" I decided that I didn't want to mess with him so I stayed quiet. Wait did he say WE? Who was the other person?  
"What are you doing?" I just needed to know that, and then I would be quiet.  
"I am kidnapping you what does it look like?" He answered. He seated me on a bench then closed the door. He banged on the roof and the engine's spluttered. It spluttered and choked for some time before starting. It just hit me that this was no game. They were kidnapping me. My heart beat increased rapidly. My palms started sweating, so did my back. All of a sudden I felt so hot. It was like hell was breathing on me. Somebody set me up. Worst then that, I was being kidnapped. My head went all over the place. My knees and hands started trembling. I looked at the kidnapper sitting next to me. He had a black mask on. He was tall and mixed race with blue eyes. He was probably in his late 40's. What would he do to me? Would he rape me? Torture me? Kill me? I was sure that he was going to take advantage of me some way or another. My eyes glared at him even though my body wanted to do the opposite. I envisioned him whipping me then laughing and swearing. I could feel the pain of the whip on me so clearly. My chest heaved up and down. Short, quick heaves. I blinked and looked at him again. For some reason there was five of him, all different places. My heart froze and my teeth chattered. I felt cold but hot, afraid but brave. I felt_ nauseous. My tummy grumbled. I stared at the five people, still with the uneasy breathing. Sweat flooded from me like the sun was on my head, draining all the water and liquid out from me. My head started spinning and turning. I couldn't hold it in anymore. My tummy forced all the food I ate in the last couple of days out through my mouth. I regurgitated the fluid onto the van. It took a while for the food to stop coming up. The man looked at me then the fluid on the floor. The vomit was indescribable; it was too bad to look at. It had dark and dull coloured lumps and bits bathing in a green ocean. He sighed then got a tissue packet from the side of the van and started to clean up.  
"Sorry" I whispered. I felt like crying. I already started to miss my mum and friends and home. My eyes started to swell with tears. Tear drop landed on the floor.  
"Now, now, it's ok." He reassured with a soft and safe sounding voice. How is it OK when him and friend were kidnapping me? How is it OK when they were going to make me or do stuff to me that I didn't know about? How is it OK for me to be in a strangers van? How is it OK for me to be set up? I let the tears drop knowing that he wasn't going to do anything to me yet. When he finished, he walked across the van to my bench and sat down next to me and put his arms around my shoulder like I was his best friend. I sat still, not wanting to make a wrong move, for all I knew he might of had a gun on him. I looked straight and controlled my breathing.  
"Don't worry I won't hurt you." He said. I slowly turned and looked at him. I didn't need to look at him for more than a second. He looked at me and I could see by his eyes he was smiling. His eyes were squinted and glowing. It had that reassuring comfort in it.  
"If you're tired, you can go to sleep. Then I'll wake you up when we are there" His voice was gentle and sweet. He took his hand of me and sat down on the front seat. I finally breathed again. I wrested my back to the side of the van and fell asleep._

I opened my eyes and expected to be in my bedroom. With the wind blowing the purple curtains decorated in flowers, the mirror reflecting the sun's light to my face and the lava lamp creating odd shapes and blobs. But no, I was in a dark room with no windows apart from one above me. I tried to rub my eyes but my hands were restrained from moving. They were locked with rusted hand cuffs an inch above my head. The handcuffs were connected to a chain, which was implanted into the wall so I couldn't move my hands what so ever. The room was an odd square shape. There was dirt and dust everywhere. There were cockroaches on the walls. There was a rat scurrying around the room. There were ants and bugs on the wall. I stayed still. My whole body started to itch and tingle. I froze. It took a little while but the insect left me. A person came in with a bowl with something inside. He wasn't the man with me in the van. He was a different man. This man had gold hair with hazel nut eyes. He was wearing a navy suite. Unlike the other man he had no mask. He had no distinguishing features on the parts of his body I could see.  
"Dinner time." His voice was low and barely hearable. He walked over to me and put the bowl down beside me. Then he slipped his hand into his back pocket and searched for something. What was he searching for? Was it a gun? My head hardened in fright. My eye's locked on his back pocket. He finally found what he was looking for and he took it out. I starred until the mystery object was no longer a mystery. It took me a while to work out what it was because the lighting wasn't the five star quality I hoped it'd be. He bent over with the thing still in his hand. It was a key. A breathed out in relief. He unlocked the cuffs, both legs and hands. When he finished he stood up and threw a booklet to my lap.  
"There are lists of rules you need to follow, if you don't, well you have to wait and find out."  
"Thank you." I mumbled.  
"You should be." He insinuated. He walked out the door and banged it shut. I clasped the book let in both hands and started read.  
Rules & Clarifications.  
Golden Rules:  
1) Do not try to run away, hence you will not succeed.  
2) Do not talk back  
3) Do Not try and do anything stupid e.g. tell anyone where you are or what you're doing. This will be found out and there will be consequences.  
4) Always do as we say.  
5) Don't make us angry what so ever.  
PTO  
I turned the page over and read on.

_Clarifications.  
You will from now on be selling drugs. Each and everyday we will give you the drugs sealed in packets and packaging, for you to sell on the streets. If you are caught red handed you have to announce that we had no part in it, if you do not, then your family will pay the price.  
You have no choice, whether you want to do this or not.  
We will provide you with food and water. We will let you wash your clothes every two weeks.  
I stared at the booklet. Frozen in time. Trapped in the position I was in. Was this god's way of punishing me? I would be selling drugs. I could back out but then my mum would have to pay, I could never let her do that. I tried to turn away but something was holding me there. Why would they do this to me? How could they do this to me? I had never done anything to them in my life. I was there victim. The victim, they would make do all there dirty jobs. My jaws started to tremble. My eyes started watering. I stared blankly in to space. I tried to calm my self but the tears dropped on the floor one by one. I thought about how mum would be so _delirious by now. If only she knew, that I was kidnapped. If she knew, then she would've got each and every police in Europe to rescue me. I smiled at the thought of her rescuing me. If only she new. I searched the room for something to tell me what time it was. The room was very spacious and large. It was an oddly shaped room but it had nothing useful in it what so ever. I looked from top to bottom but nothing. Then on the ceiling, bang in the middle there was clock, counting out loud how many seconds I was spending my life being perfectly useless to the world. Ticking of how many chances I lost of finding my self a future. If only I hadn't come to the café. If only I didn't go into the woods. If only mum came with me until I met the 'person'. There were so many ways and chances I could of have escaped this, but I decided that I had to do what i did and end up here. This is certainly going to put me of boys for a long, long time. If only Time would replay it's self. But time made it perfectly clear that it would never go back.  
I told mum not to take me, I did come to the café and I did go into the woods. This was perfectly my fault. This was utterly and completely my fault. I could blame it on mum or who ever but then I would have to face the guilt inside me that would never go away until the day I draw my last breath. I tried to gather up my tears but they weren't listening. They freely scooted from my eye's, leaving it with no regret. I put head on to the floor and relaxed out the tension  
Mum  
I sat down on the bed and took out my phone from my gown. I already called all of Liz's friends and the school. It was 10pm and my baby wasn't back. I looked at the mirror in front of me as my tears dropped, ruining my make up. I dropped my phone on the bed and walked over to the mirror. I got out a baby wipe and wiped of the make up.  
"How can I be thinking of make up when my Liz is missing?" I questioned my self. I threw the wipe in the bin and grasped my phone. I tapped on the number 999. I put the phone to my ear, craving for an answer.  
"Emergency services, what service would you require?" A woman picked up the line. Her voice was high and squeaky.  
"Police please."  
"Ok while I connect you to the police I need to ask you some questions."  
"Sure"  
"Where are you now?"  
"I'm at my house. 377 Lake Wood Road, East Terrain, 34 G65."  
"What number are you calling from?" Why did she need to know all that? I just needed the police.  
"I'm calling from my phone. 069 876 564" By now my child would be in the middle of nowhere, lost or so. I went to the window and drew back the curtain. Rain water was dropping fatally on the floor, the night sky was as black as Snow Whites hair. The stars were blacked out and there was nothing but a hint of the moon. Liz could not be lost, she new her way from Australia to London so she could only be… kidnapped. I shrieked at the thought of it. Where was she? Who was she with? Was she safe? What was she doing?  
"And last but not least what is your name?" asked the operator. I had forgotten I was on the phone. I quickly drew back the curtains and dried my eyes.  
"My name is Amy Lincoln Annel."  
"Ok we have now connected you to the police."  
Thank you!  
"Good day, this is Police Chief Gorger"  
"Hello Gorger." I never thought that in my life I would be calling this number, but here I was.  
"I need to ask some basic questions."  
"Sure."  
"First of all, what emergency have you called this number for?"  
"My daughter Elizabeth Lincoln Annel has been missing for about three hours"  
"Where about did you see her last?" He asked.  
"Well, she was going to meet her valentines at the love dinners at 7:30."  
"O.K. can you give us the name of her valentines?" He questioned. So many questions to so little answer.  
"No I do not know her valentines name." My voice trembled. How could I let Elizabeth see someone I didn't know or approve of? How could I let Elizabeth meet some one I didn't know existed? This was all my fault… If only I drove her to the dinners. If only I made her find out who it was. If only I waited with her until the mystery man arrived. If only… But the major problem is if only won't help me in any shape or form. It'll just make my life more depressing and miserable.  
"Do you know what she was wearing when she went missing?"  
"She wore purple long dress, purple high heels. The dress has a flower on the top right hand corner" I got flash backs of Liz turning around and giving me a show. Me crying about how beautiful she looked. How beautiful she looks… I may never be able to see her again I thought.  
"Ok I've got that down. Now am I right in saying that she's only been gone for three and a half hours?"  
"Yes chief." I agreed.  
"I am sorry to say that three and a half hours cannot be clarified as missing, so we are not going to be taking drastic action. If she is still missing tomorrow we will host a search party and ask questions." Was he joking?  
"What do you mean you're not going to be taking drastic measures?" I screamed at the phone.  
"I am sorry ma'am." He put the phone down and the beep started.  
"I am sorry ma'am" I mimicked his high voice that was out of tone. The phone slid from my hand and bounced on the bed.  
I dropped on to the bed and tried to forget all about today. I closed my eye's to the real world and opened them to the world of myths and unicorns.

Knock. Knock. Knock. I woke up to the sound of knocking. I gathered up my gown and ran to the door. That must be Liz. I was so sure of it. My face lit up like a candle. I was totally convinced it was her but I opened the door of disappointment. Where was my daughter in the world of danger and hatred?


End file.
